helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Hamaura Ayano Other Q
2015.01 LoGirl Interview On January 22, 2015, LoGirl published an article containing an interview with Hamaura Ayano as part of their Hello! Project New Men 20 series:http://logirl.favclip.com/article/detail/268 ;It was impressive that you bursted into tears and fell down on the floor at the announcement that you're to form the new group of H!P Kenshuusei. :At the beginning, I thought Yajima-san had happened to come in the room by mistake (even though she was the one who was going to be surprised by us), since she's innately a bit spacey. But then Yajima-san spoke of "new group", I started realizing "this situation could possibly be...". ;Then you happened to weep for joy? :Yes. It was for joy, at first. But then, I got antsy worrying "They might gonna pick up some regular members out of these six" or "Not everyone of us could remain" or something. So many thoughts and anxieties came to my mind at once in that brief moment, and I got moved to tears. It was not until I heard her telling "These members form the new group" that I finally got happy. ;Whom did you tell about it first? :I send emails to every member of my family. My mother replied soon telling "You must meet their expectations". My mom is always a bit strict on everything, like urging me to improve in posing for photos. ;What's the most impressive thing you've ever experienced in your training period? :First of all, It's the audition for 11th Gen of Morning Musume held in my first year in H!P Kenshuusei. It was surprise to me that I had moved on to the final round of Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition despite having no confidence in singing. And it was also an unforgettable experience that I had took part in S/mileage-san's concert tour (S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~) for the first time. I was really glad to perform the very first original song for Kenshuusei Kanojo ni Naritai!!! in the tour as well. ;Did you have any senpai who took care of you in the tour? :Miyamoto Karin was so excellent in performing that I was uneasy about whether I could keep up with her or not at first. But she kindly gave us kohais advices actually, and that helped us to manage to follow senpais during that S/mileage's tour. ;I suppose Hamaura-san has been quite well known for a kenshuusei. What do you think about it? :Every time I introdeced myself on stage in concert tours I took part in, I would hear some people in audience calling my name or cheering me up. That has made me think I must do my best also for them. ;In the first place, what made you aim to become an idol? :As I saw Morning Musume performing on TV, I thought "They're cool! I wanna be like that" and headed for it. ;What songs of Hello! Project do you like? :I have an attachment to Berryz Koubou's Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu, since I have performed it together with Taguchi Natsumi and Nomura Minami. I also like Berryz Koubou's Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai very much, although I've never performed it. My admiration for Tsugunaga Momoko is a reason why I like the song. ;If you were to liken yourself to an animal, what would it be? :It'll be a cat. They often liken me to a cat because I have wide-opened and round eyes just like cats. I have a cat in my house. ;What kind of cat do you have? :I really don't know what breed my cat is of, since I picked up a stray cat. ;Is she attached to you, Hamaura-san? :She'd fawn on me meowing a lot only when she wants food. But once I gave her food, she'd stop fawning. ;What's her name? :It's "Non". Originally I thought of "Nora" for her name, because she was a stray cat originally. Since I found "Non" sounds good, I call her "Non-chan". ;What kind of girl are you at school usually? :Although I think I'm one of the most talkative ones in Kenshuusei, I tend not to stand out at school, like just looking others talking. ;How about in the new group? :I would take the role of listening when I talk with more talkative ones like Nomura Minami and Fujii Rio. With other members, I might take the role of talking. ;Have you found anything you think you need to improve or any weak point to be resolved in your career so far? :I tend to try to do everything perfectly too much, and to be regretful. I think I want things to meet my expectations more than others. I'd often tell other members "Why don't you do it like this?", and it's what I think I need to restrain. ;Have you already got along with the other members of the new group? :Inoue Rei is shy of strangers, and she even didn't smile at first. So I, Taguchi Natsumi and Ogawa Rena tried hard to make her smile. As we kept doing funny things to her, she started to smile little by little, and now we're quite on good terms. ;What skill do you want to improve for the new group? :Although we have some members who're good at singing or dancing in the group, I want to lead the group in both fields. ;If you were to have a rival in the group, who would it be? :It'd be Nomura Minami. She's excellent at singing and dancing, and her smiling face is really attractive. I don't wanna lose to her. ;Are there anyone you regard as competitor among all the new members in Hello! Project? :I've been regarding Murota Mizuki of ANGERME ever since we're in Kenshuusei. ;What do you think would be a goal next to making major debut for the group? :I want to have our own concerts at Nippon Budokan, and stadium concert tours as well. ;It's a big dream, isn't it? :I know. But I want to make the group the best known one in Hello! Project! Top Yell March 2015 Edition Interview ;Still without songs nor outfits, and even without a group name, I think it would be difficult for Hama-chan to explain in-depth about the group. Having said that, what sort of group would you like to become, what are your aspirations beyond this? :I'd like us to be a high-spirited group! As you say, the current state of the group is that nothing's started, but we've got a lot of girls in a world of their own, with preferences that are all over the place, each and every one of us has their own individual character. While that's something good, something I'd like to treasure, I'd like to show how energetic we are, with matching smiles. It'd be the same for songs as well, I'd be happy if we could do cheerful songs. Juice=Juice does mature songs, but over here we've got lots of child-like members (laughs). ;From now on, all of you are in this group of newcomers, would you say that your eyes are on a major début? :Yes, that would be the case. ;Speaking about newcomers, your members are have experience from the H!P Kenshuusei and Nice Girl Trainees. Is there pressure on you, due to expectations from your ready-to-deploy status? :On things like pressure, I feel that it seems to feel that way. It's just that, honestly, I don't want to lose to Country Girls! We came up at around the same time, and I think we'll be compared, no matter what. We're really aware of it. ;Oh! The aggressive Colonel Hama-chan has appeared. :It's just that the other party have amazing people with them, like Satoda Mai-san and Tsugunaga Momoko-san. They're really strong. They're really strong, but I'd like the 8 of us to bring our forces together and set our sights on 'Overthrowing Country Girls!'. ;That was sarcasm, right? With the Tsugunaga-san that you love and respect in the other camp, you can't bring them down...... :Of course I love and respect Tsugunaga-san, but...... ;That's right (laughs). This time, 20 new people have joined Hello! Project, are there any members that you're particularly concious of? :Murota Mizuki-chan, I guess. Her singing and dancing was at a high level even when she was in the Kenshuusei, so I really feel like I don't want to lose to her. ;Well then, it still hasn't been decided at this time, but personally for Hamaura-san, what expectations do you have about your group name? :I think it might be nice if it was a name that incorporated kanji, hiragana, katakana, English, and symbols. ;Everything! Please don't say such preposterous things (laughs). :Sorry (laughs). But, I'd like a group that incorporates all sorts of factors. Even now, I still can't make any predictions about how we'll turn out, but I'd like to expand our possibilities.¨ References Category:Hamaura Ayano